Em Cada Detalhe
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Amor ou não, eram um do outro em cada detalhe. Drabble collection com fics do IX Challenge DG e posteriores.
1. I: Impalpável

**Nota da Autora:** Essas drabbles e ficlets são parte de um único conjunto, escrito para o IX Challenge DG do 6v. Eu não estou publicando na ordem em que escrevo - ou na velocidade que escrevo, mas espero que seja divertido e que vocês gostem, apesar de terem muitas histórias sobre o mesmo tema/item.

Quem faz parte do fórum vai notar que as drabbles ganharam nomes, eu fui pensando neles posteriormente, mas gosto dos que escolhi.

* * *

**Impalpável**

Algumas questões da vida seguem sempre sem resposta.

O que vira nele?

Porque a amava?

Como tinham tido coragem?

Quando _realmente_ começou?

Nenhum dos dois tinha respostas para essas perguntas. Mas as perguntas vinham dos outros, e a única resposta que os dois precisavam não era dita em palavras, gritadas ou sussurradas, cantadas ou declamadas, irônicas ou honestas. A resposta era escrita com mãos e lábios, e braços, pernas, olhos, cabelos, sensações e sentimentos. A única resposta era o encaixe perfeito do todo, e isso jamais poderia ser explicado.


	2. II: Estado Civil

**Estado Civil**

"Você aceita essa mulher como sua legítima esposa?"

Toda a eternidade em segundos, toda uma vida em suspensão, todos os sonhos prontos a serem estilhaçados ou pintados com novas cores, todas as possibilidades, existindo naquele curto segundo que jamais acabaria.

"Sim."


	3. III: Proposing

**Proposing**

_"Case comigo."_

Ginny observava quase atonita enquanto Draco colocava o anel em seu dedo. O Anel que parecia ter prendido na pedra do brilho de uma estrela, o anel que era um pedido realizado, o anel que proclamava ao mundo a intensidade daquele amor.

Um anel. Não mais cadente.

_"Sim"_.


	4. IV: A Beleza da Dor

**A Beleza da Dor**

**(AU)**

Para maior parte das pessoas, cicatrizes eram marcas das tristezas de sua vida. Contavam a história de cada coisa que deu errado: o tombo de bicicleta do menino, o tiro de raspão do soldado, uma queda, um erro, uma perda.

Mas Draco, ajudando Ginny a recolocar o curativo na cicatriz ainda recente em sua barriga, pensou que nunca tinha visto nenhuma maior prova física de felicidade.

E os sons baixos do bebê em seu berço, eram apenas mais uma confirmação.


	5. V: 1

**+1**

"Eu estou grávida."

Três palavras, duas possibilidades, apenas uma chance. Não é uma pergunta, mas exige uma resposta.

E você, Draco, não tem nenhuma.


	6. VI: Convivência

**Convivência**

"Ainda lembro que estava lendooo só pra saber o que você achooou dos veeeeeeeeersos que eu fiz, e ainda espero respostaaaaaaa"

"Cale a boca! Eu não aguento mais! O dia inteiro!"

"Mas... Mas... Essa música é tão bonita!"

Ele virou-se para a ruiva com a expressão de cachorrinho abandonado que usava sempre que ela começava a reclamar, mas a garota apenas olhou para cima com uma expressão de desgosto, como se chamando a paciência divina para lhe acalmar.

"Draco, não existe **nada** _no mundo_ menos confiável que seu gosto musical! Skank ainda vai, mas _resposta_?"

Ele sorriu para ela, como se pedisse desculpas, e ela balançou a cabeça impacientemente antes de voltar ao que estava fazendo. Ginny sabia que nada podia fazer quanto aquele gosto musical duvidável -- ainda mais depois dele ter descoberto a música trouxa.


	7. VII: A Dor da Beleza

**A Dor da Beleza**

Ginny Weasley sempre soube que era bonita. Não uma beleza perfeita, mas muito bonita. Não a menina mais bonita do ano -- essa honra pertencia a outra, uma das meninas que dividia o dormitório com Luna -- mas ainda bonita. Seu nariz empinado lhe emprestava segurança (que nem sempre sentia), seus olhos amendoados e castanhos eram inesperados em alguém com a pele tão pálida, as sardas permaneciam apenas em suas maçãs do rosto, dando-lhe uma graça inocente, sua boca era pequena e perfeitamente desenhada, como um pequeno coração rosado.

Era pequena e cheia de curvas em todos os lugares certos, magra mas não reta. Seus cabelos flamejantes eram finos, macios e brilhantes, cheirando à flores, em largas ondas que davam volume a ele e personalidade ao seu rosto. Suas unhas não eram muito compridas, mas eram bem-feitas, as mãos tinham calos, mas não eram ressecadas. Em seu anelar direito, havia uma aliança de ouro e um anel de brilhantes, marcas de um casamento brilhante.

Ainda assim, Ginny Weasley achava que nunca vira nada tão belo - ou odioso - quanto Astória no vestido branco de noiva, andando em direção a Draco Malfoy com um sorriso de alegria nos lábios.

(ela não viu ele olha-la de relance antes de declarar seus votos, ocupada em esconder qualquer traço de contrariedade).


	8. VIII:Herdeiros

**Herdeiros**

Draco tinha cerca de 21 quando descobriu - através dos trouxas - que algumas estrelas eram vermelhas. _Anãs_ vermelhas, ainda por cima. Em algum lugar secreto de sua mente, bastante escondido, como algo que não conseguia encarar de frente, ele achou aquilo muito promissor: estrelas avermelhadas para nomear crianças ruivas que ele e Ginny teriam um dia. Ele anotou, em um pergaminho gasto, os nomes das estrelas mais promissoras: HW Virginis (Helena seria um bom nome Romano, como agradava os Malfoy), QS Virginis (embora não conseguisse imaginar nomes de mulher com Q) e (que merlin o livrasse de um menino que nascesse ruivo!) CM Draconis. Nomes que mostrassem de quem eram filhos, nomes que mostrassem a herança dos Black-Malfoy como seus cabelos mostravam a herança Weasley.

Quase perdeu o chão ao descobrir que o nome de Ginny era Ginevra e não Virginia.

(Escolheu Scorpius porque nesta constelação não havia nenhuma estrela-anã-vermelha)


	9. IX:Limites

**Limites**

Uma constante na vida de Draco, sempre foi a inveja que tinha de Harry.

Ele invejava Harry por ser famoso, pela atenção que sua cicatriz gerava.

Ele invejava Harry por ser um apanhador melhor, e sempre derrotá-lo.

Ele invejava Harry por ter amigos leais, e capazes de entende-lo.

Ele invejava Harry por ter sido selecionado campeão da Escola.

E invejava-o, acima de tudo, pelas horas passadas com a ruiva nos braços, os beijos, as vozes baixas, os sussurros de risadas.

Eventualmente, Draco aprendeu a valorizar o que tinha, e deixou para lá a inveja.

Ele "perdoou" Harry pela cicatriz de raio em sau testa.

Ele "perdoou" Harry por seus reflexos rápidos.

Ele "perdoou" Harry por ter preferido Weasley e Granger a Draco.

Ele "perdoou" Harry por ter sido escolhido sem querer.

Céus, perdoou-o até por ter-lhe enchido o peito de cicatrizes esbranquiçadas e sensíveis.

Mas nunca, nunca o perdoou por ter conseguido manter Ginevra.

Aquela marca era forte demais.


	10. X: Dumb Luck

**Dumb Luck**

Ginny Weasley era uma garota de sorte, todos diziam. Ela era noiva do bruxo mais famoso do mundo. Era a maior craque do Holyhead Harpies, melhor artilheira do campeonato, primeiro nome confirmado na Seleção de Quabribol da Inglaterra para a copa de 98, na Siberia.

Ginny Weasley era uma estrela em ascenção.

Mas a única estrela que ela desejava, estava fora do alcance de seus dedos.


	11. XI: Sonserinos

**Sonserinos**

Você vivia exigindo respostas de Ginny, mas ela jamais soube qual era a pergunta. No entanto, você precisava das respostas, e não tinha nem um pouco da coragem grifinória para te convencer a perguntar, diretamente, se ela te amava.

E, sim, ela te amava, mas você nunca soube, pois nunca perguntou.

Você, Draco, sempre se importou demais com as respostas.


	12. XII: Post Mortem

**Post Mortem**

Ela nunca me disse porque não queria voltar. Ela nunca me disse o que acontecera naqueles meses em que estivera sozinha na escola. Minha irmãzinha parecia mudada - não triste, não preocupada, mas _culpada_. Ginny sempre falou muito, mas agora dizia pouco e começava a escrever cartas que acabavam queimadas na lareira da sala da casa de Tia Muriel. E em seus olhos, quando chegamos na Sala Precisa, e ela praticamente ordenou que Luna fosse com Harry ao invés de Cho não havia alegria ou ciúme em seus olhos.

Era culpa.

E eu parti sem ter resposta para minhas preocupações.


	13. XIII: Queimando o Céu da Boca

**Queimando o Céu da Boca**

"Você... E você viu o que ele fez!"

"Você tentou lançar um imperdoável nele" a voz da ruiva era pura acusação, e seus olhos brilhavam irritados.

"Mas não lancei! E Potter... Potter também fez magia negra" respondeu, irritado.

"Sim, você teve sorte de Snape chegar" ela concedeu, virando o rosto para o outro lado. "Mas você quem começou a briga, você que anda cheio de segredos, é em você que eu não posso confiar."

O loiro não soube o que responder, e ela seguiu em direção a porta. Ele tentou impedir, mas seus movimentos ainda estavam lentos e ele soltou um grunhido de dor e insatisfação.

Sem se virar, para que ele não visse suas lágrimas e tentando manter sua voz firme, ela falou:

"Todos nós temos cicatrizes, Malfoy. Não aja como se fosse o único porque as suas todos podem ver."

E foi embora, deixando o loiro sozinho e se perguntando do que ela falava.


	14. XIV: Luzes e Sombras

**Luzes e Sombras**

Vocês compreendiam um ao outro - embora não se entendesse. Era uma das coisas mais estranhas que eu já vi: tão diferentes, tão parecidos, tão opostos e ao mesmo tempo, similares. Vocês fechavam um ciclo único - como o dia e a noite - algo que parecia até natural depois do estranhamento inicial. Seus tons eram diferentes, seus sons diferentes, pensamentos diferentes, comportamentos diferentes.

Mas as cicatrizes silenciosas, escondidas por uma perfeição imaculada e falsa, eram iguais.


	15. XV: Apart

**Apart**

Harry tinha um raio no meio da testa, o separando do resto do mundo.

George tinha uma orelha a menos, o separando de Fred.

Bill tinha cortes em todo o rosto, o separando tanto dos bruxos quanto dos lobisomens.

Lupin tinha muitas, por toda parte, o separando dos bruxos (embora isso fosse mais sua cabeça que suas marcas).

Ron tinha marcas nos braços, que o separaram de Harry e Hermione.

Moody tivera menos um pedaço do nariz, mais cicatrizes que qualquer pessoa que ela tivesse visto, o separando dos incompetentes e dos comensais.

Dumbledore tivera uma mão morta, o separando de Voldemort.

Mas Draco tinha cicatrizes que o separavam da família, cicatrizes de solidão e de falta de amigos. Cicatrizes de ser dominado por Tom.

E, apesar de sua pele branca e imaculada, dessas cicatrizes ela entendia muito bem. E, sem ter como explicar a ele como, passou a empatizar com o sonserino.

E ele relutou, mas acabou se entregando aquela empatia estranha, e aproveitando o que ela lhe dava sem pedir.


	16. XVI: Orgulho

**Orgulho**

Ela passava o dia observando as janelas, a espera de uma coruja de desculpas que jamais chegaria.


	17. XVII: Detalhes Parte Um

**Detalhes - Parte Um**

Ginny Weasley amava Harry Potter. Desde muito cedo, desde seus dez anos quando decidira que ele era seu príncipe encantado. Ela o amava como a um irmão, amava como a um companheiro, amava como um homem honrado.

Ginny Weasley adorara Tom Riddle. Desde a primeira resposta as suas confissões. Ela o adorava como alguém inteligente, adorava-o como um ouvinte dedicado, adorava-o como seu primeiro (e unico) cumplice em seu amor infantil.

Ginny Weasley gostava de Michael Corner. Desde a primeira vez que se falaram, conseguiram se entender. Ela gostava dele como uma primeira tentativa, gostava dele como alguém que a vira de verdade, como um amigo, como um sujeito paciente.

Ginny Weasley admirava Dean Thomas. Desde que ele a notara a primeira vez, e não a tratara como a irmãzinha do Ron. Ela admirava suas posições, admirava seu talento, admirava sua força de vontade.

Ginny Weasley apaixonou-se por Draco Malfoy. Desde o primeiro beijo, sabia que jamais tinha se sentido tão viva. Ela apaixonou-se por seus sorrisos irônicos, apaixonou-se por seus comentários sarcásticos, apaixonou-se por sua lealdade.

E apenas ele foi capaz de curar as cicatrizes deixadas por um amor não-correspondido, um amigo traidor, uma primera ilusão e uma tentativa de domínio.

Ginny Weasley se apaixonou por Draco Malfoy novamente, quando descobriu que - a despeito de todas suas idéias préviamente feitas a respeito dele - ele era capaz de cuidar dela, cada parte e cada cicatriz invisivel mas profundamente marcante, aceitando-as como parte da mulher que aprendera a gostar, amar, adorar e admirar. A mulher por quem ele se apaixonara.


	18. XVIII: Impulso

**Impulso**

Naquele dia, ela se perdera em uma onda de angústia, inexplicável e intocável, beijando as suas cicatrizes como se pudesse curar também aquelas que não eram visíveis, e você desejou poder fazer algo semelhante por ela, mas nenhuma marca externa mostrava pelo que ela passara.


	19. XIX: Diferenças

**Diferenças**

Ele tinha nome de constelação. Ela tinha luz própria.

Ele era um Malfoy. Ela era uma Weasley.

Ele tinha cabelos loiros. Ela tinha cabelos ruivos.

Ele era sonserino. Ela era grifinória.

Ele era um Esquadrão Inquisitorial. Ela era da Armada Dumbledore.

Ele era basicamente um Comensal. Ela quase fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix.

Eles eram opostos - e iguais.

A única estrela que seguiam era do amor um pelo outro.


	20. XX: Semelhanças

**Semelhanças**

Draco odiava seu nome -- tão pomposo, tão estranho. Ginevra odiava ser chamada de qualquer coisa que não Ginny.

Ela gostava de observar os desenhos das estrelas.

Ele gostava de ler contos sobre o Rei Arthur, Lancelot e Guinevere.

Ela fugia de casa, nas férias, para dormir sob o luar, observando as estrelas.

Ele passava as férias em uma das mansões dos Malfoy fora do país, em Geneva.

Ela tirava notas altíssimas em astronomia.

Ele parecia a única pessoa (além de Hermione) a prestar atenção no que Binns falava sobre Idade Média.

Quando se encontraram - de fato - foi imediato. Como uma estrela que cai rápido demais para se fazer um pedido.

Ele já estava realizado, de qualquer forma.


	21. XXI: Detalhes Parte Dois

**Detalhes:Parte II**

Draco amava Astória. Amava sua voz suave, seus olhos azuis, seus cabelos loiros, seus traços finos, seu corpo magro e delicado como uma jovem bailarina.

Draco amava Astória. Apesar de suas palavras submissas, de seus olhos transparentes e velados, dos reflexos de vermelho em seu cabelo, de seus traços aristocráticos que lembravam os motivos da guerra, de seu corpo quase imaturo demais para parecer uma mulher adulta.

Draco amava Astória. Suportando cada conversa, cada olhar de desaprovação, cada penteado rebuscado, cada hora de maquiagem, cada toque inocente.

Draco amava Astória. Mas nunca, nunca, nunca iria se apaixonar por ela.

Seu coração pedia por uma voz mais animada, por olhos escuros e cheios de emoção, de traços imperfeitos, de curvas arredondadas e femininas.

Ele pedia por Ginny.


	22. XXII: Íris

**Íris**

Beijar Draco pela primeira vez foi como abrir as janelas de um quarto há muito no escuro e na penumbra, fazendo com que ao invés da escuridão passasse a refletir uma imensa gama de cores, luzes e sombras, cada uma de infinitas possibilidades, todas a serem exploradas quando seus lábios se separassem.


	23. XXIII: Recomeços

**Recomeços**

Draco tinha pavor de janelas. Pavor de ver as pessoas chegarem perto delas. Ele imediatamente lembrava do que preferia esquecer.

_Caindo, caindo como uma marionete sem manipulador, através da imensidão escura da noite._

Ginny achava graça, no começo, da respiração acelerada e os olhos arregalados. Ele parecia tão frágil. Ela brincava, aproximando-se e afastando-se, chegou até a subir em uma delas, andando como uma bailarina na corda-bamba.

Draco não sabia que ela sabia que ele estava ali. Ele se encantou com a leveza dos passos, com o desapego, com a falta de medo de cair. Ginny parecia jamais perder a chance de ameaçar, até a última vez.

_Caindo, caindo, como uma boneca de pano, direto em seus braços_

Ele não saberia explicar como se aproximou tão rápido, ela não perguntou, desviando os olhos da janela para os dele, antes de um beijo impulsivo.

Algumas vidas acabam na janela.

Outras começam.


	24. XXIV: Lame

**Lame**

Era uma noite como qualquer outra, um encontro furtivo como qualquer outro, até Draco dar um sorriso de lado, pegar a varinha e escrever duas letras na madeira que era moldura da janela.

DG.

O coração dela pareceu se desfazer como manteiga, apesar de achar também um clichê tolo. Agora estavam eternizados em uma janela qualquer, de uma sala qualquer de Hogwarts. Não importava o que acontecesse.


	25. XXV: Ironias

**Ironias**

**UA**

Draco tinha certeza que quem resolveu dizer que os olhos eram janelas da alma, conhecia Ginny -- nunca vira olhos tão honestos, tão pouco guardados, tão intensos.

Ginny tinha certeza que quem resolveu dizer que os olhos eram janelas da alma, nunca conhecera Draco -- ou esquecera de mencionar que eles poderiam ter insulfilm.


	26. XVI: Algo que puseram em sua cabeça

**Algo que puseram na sua cabeça**

Dizem que para fazer omeletes, é preciso quebrar os ovos.

Dizem que se a vida te dá limões, deve-se fazer uma limonada.

Dizem que quem não tem cão, caça com gato.

Dizem que não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado.

Dizem que quem avisa, amigo é.

Dizem que em casa de ferreiro, o espeto é de pau.

Mas Draco não conhecia nenhum desses ditados trouxas, e por isso mesmo acabou destruindo relacionamentos - e ficando amargo depois, não aceitando ter apenas sua segunda (e mais aceitável socialmente) opção, não se conformando com o que tinha, não imaginando que os rumores acabariam por chegar aos ouvidos de Potter.

... Preferiu sair pela janela ao invés de testar a validade do último ditado (que nunca ouvira). Melhor não ser achado na cama com a mulher de um Auror.


	27. XXVII:République Française

Projeto Across The Universe

**République Française**

**

* * *

  
**

**Fraternité**

Sua família tinha um sonho -- uma ideologia, uma certeza de como deveriam levar a vida. Eram revolucionários, e vinha ganhando poder, status, prestígio. Eles tinham um sonho que envolvia a amizade de todos os homens sob o céu nas mesmas condições.

Eles eram Jacobinos.

**Égalité**

Mas a pequena ruiva não via a igualdade quando se massacravam aqueles que tinham vivido de forma diferente. Seu prometido, Harry, dizia que aquilo era necessário pelo Bem Maior, que a causa deles era justa.

Qual era a justiça no assassinato até mesmo daqueles que nada tinham feito contra eles? Crianças inocentes sendo decapitadas em nome de um ideal que deixava de parecer justo para Ginevra.

"Não queremos que tenham em torno de quem se reunir" respondia Percy, sério.

Mas aquilo não era _igualdade_, não para ela.

**Liberté**

Aquilo era loucura - era traição - era _certo_. Ela se agarrava na mão de Malfoy, levando-o em segurança, o rapaz merecia uma chance.

_Eles_ mereciam uma chance.

Certamente tinha perdido a cabeça ao se deixar encantar por um aristocrata.

Jamais a perdoariam, ela sabia.

Mas para Ginevra e Draco, aquilo que era a união, a igualdade e a liberdade.

Rumo à américa.


	28. XXVIII: Tela Azul da Morte

**Tela Azul da Morte**

"Ginny, aquela caixa esquisita que seu pai te deu está acesa!" Os olhos do loiro estavam arregalados.

"Eu sei!" Gritou a voz da mulher do outro comodo.

"Ginny, essa coisa bizarra está com quadrados coloridos escrito JANELAS embaixo!" O rapaz estava muito impressionado com a transformação.

"Essa coisa bizarra chama-se computador" falou calmamente a mulher, chegando. "E isso é o que faz ele funcionar."

"Janelas. Que tipo de nome é JANELAS?"

A ruiva deu os ombros, enquanto ele resmungava.

"Loucos, todos eles."

_Dias Depois..._

"Ginny!" a voz do loiro era urgente e impressionada. "GINNY, SOCORRO!"

"O que há?" ela perguntou, tirando as panelas do fogão com um aceno da varinha.

"ESTÁ TUDO AZUL! A CAIXA ESTRANHA ESTÁ DIZENDO QUE AS JANELAS SOFRERAM UM ERRO FATAL!! ISSO VAI EXPLODIR"

O homem entrou na cozinha, aos berros, como quem se protege de uma explosão, enquanto a ruiva rolava de rir do espanto dele.

A história das Janelas Explosivas não apenas causou crises de riso na reunião seguinte dos Weasley, como foi frequentemente repetida no decorrer dos anos seguintes, sempre acompanhada de gargalhadas, e mais ainda quando computadores começaram a ser adaptados para uso de bruxos.

Draco continuava sem achar graça.

_Janelas!_


	29. XXIX: Cotidiano

**Cotidiano**

Levantar sozinho. Escovar os dentes. Tomar banho. Tomar seu café. Tornar a escovar os dentes. Sair.

Levantar sem querer. Escovar os dentes. Tomar banho juntos. Tomarem café. Tornar a escovar os dentes. Um beijo. Sair.

Levantar sem querer. Escovar os dentes ao mesmo tempo. Tomar banho correndo, um após o outro. Tomarem café, juntos. Tornar a escovar os dentes. Beijos. Sair.

Ficar deitado, fazendo carinhos, até precisar levantar. Escovar os dentes depois de protestos. Tomar banho com calma, um dando banho no outro. Preparar o café juntos - e comer. Tornar a escovar os dentes. Ficar.

Draco descobriu que gostava da rotina.


	30. XXX: Rapport

**Rapport**

Foi no quarto encontro dos dois - desde o primeiro beijo - que ela contou a ele sobre o diário, sobre Tom e sobre o que acontecera.

"Eu sinto muito" ele disse, balançando a cabeça. "Não sabia. Meu Pai... É um estupido, às vezes."

"Não é sua culpa" ela respondeu, secando lágrimas que nem notara escorrerem.

Draco a colocou entre seus braços, sem abraçá-la firmemente ou apertá-la. Ele passou os dedos de leve pelo rosto da ruiva, afundou o dedo em seus cabelos observando os olhos fechados - temerosos. As pontas dos dedos do rapaz passavam por suas costas, seus braços, seu pescoço, em um carinho leve e delicado; mas para ela parecia que ele tocava sua própria alma corrompida, curando os sangramentos conhecidos e abundantes que a definiam. Ginny chorou, soluçando, como se ele levantasse um peso de cima dela ao mesmo tempo que tornava-o mais pesado, o delirio de alívio e dor se misturando em algo único.

Draco conhecera a alma de Ginny, nua como seu corpo, e não se esquivara.

O primeiro, desde Tom.


	31. XXI: Coincidência Infeliz

**Coincidência Infeliz**

As pessoas falam de igualdade de uma forma, que você tem sempre a impressão que quando as pessoas são iguais, elas estão felizes. Mas isso é a mais pura bobagem: meu sexto ano foi o mais equalitário que eu vivi, e ninguém estava particularmente feliz.

Mais exatamente, viviamos em diferentes graus de miséria.

E talvez seja isso que tenha acontecido: eu estava na merda, ele estava na merda. Nós estavamos preocupados com nossas familias, nós sabiamos que corriamos risco, nós não sabiamos se havia alguma esperança. Harry era nossa salvação, claro, mas não parecia ter muitas chances. Nada parecia que iria mudar tão cedo.

Em suma, era tudo uma grande merda.

Claro que se não fosse tudo tão ruim, eu jamais teria me dado ao trabalho de fazer algo que não desprezar aquela doninha loira, mas o destino não quis assim. Foi estranho, porque ele me entendia de uma forma que parecia que até meus irmãos não entendiam. E eu o entendia também. E de repente, estavamos conversando juntos -- mais exatamente, reclamando juntos.

A melhor coisa a respeito de igualdade é você poder ver o homem por trás do seu "inimigo". Quando tudo é ruim pra todos os lados, nós arranjamos algo positivo a respeito daquilo, e damos um jeito de sair do buraco, juntos.

Mas, claro, não poderia durar. O fim da infelicidade foi também o fim da igualdade. E, com essa, da relação.

Maldita doninha.


	32. XXXII: Of Weasley and Malfoy

**Of Weasley and Malfoy**

Era a essência da verdadeira magia: racional e misterioso, uma nova surpresa a cada dia.


	33. XXXIII: Pequenos Atos

**  
Pequenos atos**

Draco era absolutamente incapaz de entender Ginny - não nas grandes coisas, mas nas pequenas coisas. Porque ficava tão enlouquecida com toalhas em cima da cama, ou com a tábua do vaso levantado, ou com onde ele deixava suas roupas sujas. Eles pagavam o maldito elfo-doméstico para trabalhar, afinal de contas! Ainda assim, 10 em cada 10 vezes, ele era atacado por uma ruiva surtada e aos berros.

"Mulheres!"


	34. XXXIV: Great High

**RA**

**Great High**

Ela não entendia o comportamento dele: sempre quieto no quarto onde estava, sem querer falar com ninguém. Bem ou mal, ela entendia as circunstâncias que tinham o levado aqueles atos desesperados - ela também faria tudo para salvar a própria família - e entendia o terror que o levara a aceitar.

Mas jamais poderia compreender a lógica por trás do isolamento, ou as suas estranhas ações. Ginny nunca sabia o que ele realmente queria, ou pensava. Draco era um mistério completo para ela, o tempo inteiro.

N/A:_Esse drabble é inspirado em Paranóia da Kollynew-- e o título é um trecho de Paranoid Android do Radiohead. Só pra constar._


	35. XXXV: Violetas Na Janela

**Violetas Na Janela**

Claro que nenhum de nós entendia - ninguém poderia entender. Todos seus princípios, todas suas certezas, todas as suas crenças, todo o prestígio da família, todo o casamento perfeito,tudo... Lançado ao vento por uma traidora do sangue, sardenta e ainda por cima continuava casada com o homem-que-sobreviveu-para-virar-corno.

Mas você, Draco, tinha certeza, não tinha?


	36. XXXVI: De Limão

**De Limão**

Ora, uma criança não sabe por que fogo queima, apenas sabem que dói. Uma planta não tem consciência da chuva, apenas a recebe com alegria. Uma flor não reconhece uma abelha, no entanto, aceita-a. Todas as coisas aceitam aquilo que vem para elas sem questionar ou sequer tomar consciência das razões por trás daquilo, sem desconfiar ou argumentar.

Jovens e Adultos, infelizmente, tem esse hábito -- que no final, mais dificulta do que facilita suas vidas.

Draco e Ginevra são praticamente crianças (ao menos para mim), mas já se perguntam demais, carregam fardos demais. E eu me pergunto o que será dos dois ao perceberem que não conseguem compreender o que lhes acontece quando se aproximam, ou quando se afastam. Eu certamente não entendia isso na idade deles.

Nunca antes pensei que a primavera pudesse ser tão curta, suas promessas de cores murchando antes de florescerem.

Como Draco e Ginevra.


	37. XXXVII: Spectra Specs

**Spectra Specs**

Você sempre me dizia que só eu te entendia. Mas eu também entendia o sussurro dos gnomos, o canto dos rios, o zumbido dos zonzóbulos, como não entende que vocês eram opostos iguais, atraindo-se pelas semelhanças e diferenças, pelos altos e baixos, como mariposas voando em direção à luz?

Eu sempre entendi, Ginny. E sempre soube como acabaria.

Mas do que adiantaria te avisar? _Você_ não entenderia.


	38. XXXVIII: Karma

**Karma**

Ginny não entendia metade do que Draco dizia - mas acreditava. Ele era, afinal, um Adepto dos mais alto níveis, respeitado mesmo no Templo da Luz por seu conhecimento.

Havia algo nele que a atraia quase além de sua vontade, algo que a fazia acreditar.

Mesmo muitos anos depois, percebeu que não compreendia-o completamente.

Draco era um homem único.


	39. XXXIX: Sisters in law

**Sister in law**

Era impossível explicar a Hermione o que acontecia quando Draco a tocava -- não haviam palavras para descrever as sensações que percorriam seu corpo, a impressão de que o toque não era em sua pele, mas dentro de sua mente, como um violoncelo com notas graves. A cunhada era cética demais para compreender aquela união tão além das palavras.

Curiosamente, achou que Fleur entenderia.

Mas Hermione? Nunca.


	40. XL: Vênus e Marte

** Vênus e Marte**

Era quase engraçada a forma como não se entendiam, parecia coisa de programas ruins de tv trouxa.

Ela dizia "Eu estou te saco cheio"

Ele entendia "Quero ser mimada."

Ele dizia "Eu gosto de ir pra cama com você."

Ela entendia "A única coisa que quero é ir pra cama com você."

Ela dizia "Eu não pretendo me envolver."

Ele entendia "Você não me merece."

Ele dizia "Eu não quero brigar mais com você."

Ela entendia "Vamos terminar."

Felizmente para Draco e Ginny, existem três palavras cujo significado não pode ser confundido.


	41. XLI: Primeiras Palavras

**Primeiras Palavras**

"Deixe-o em paz"  
"Você arranjou uma _namorada_!"

Começa com raiva, desgosto, desprezo. Começa com lados opostos, cores opostas.

"Eu acho que Potter não gostou muito do seu cartão!"

Começa com provocações, humilhação, lágrimas. Começa com rimas mal feitas, palavras infantis.

"Até Blaise a acha bonita, e todo mundo sabe como ele é exigente."

Começa com hormônios, observações, fofocas. Começa com sonhos escondidos, desejos inconfessáveis.

"Não tem ninguém para te proteger agora, Weasley."

Mas começa, realmente, com tudo isso misturado: oposições, provocações, desejos, desprezo. Com atitudes inexplicáveis e uma raiva que rapidamente se desfaz em luxúria, vozes alteradas tornando-se bocas coladas. Ranger de dentes que se tornam suspiros.

E nunca acaba realmente.


	42. XLII: Loves Me Not

**Loves Me Not**

Ginny sempre vira figuras e ouvira histórias em que menininhas apaixonadas faziam bem-me-quer mal-me-quer em margaridas, ansiosamente tentando descobrir. Quando decidiu que Harry era o homem da sua vida, ela sempre testava suas chances em margaridas, até que desistiu delas ao beijar Michael pela primeira vez -- e voltou a elas assim que terminou com Dean.

Quando passou a ser com Draco, decidiu que preferia Jasmins. Com eles, nunca corria o risco de ouvir algo que não queria.


	43. XLIII: Memória Demais

**Memória Demais**

A decoração do casamento dos Potter foi feita com arranjos de margaridas. Cor-de-rosa no local da cerimônia, laranjas nas mesas dos convidados e uma amarela pendurada no cabelo da dama de honra lunática. Ginevra, claro, tinha um buquê de margaridas brancas nas mãos e um sorriso completo no rosto.

Draco odiava clichês, odiava flores vulgares, e odiava buquês brancos.

Nunca mais suportou ver margaridas.


	44. XLIV: Jardim

**Jardim**

A primeira vez que Ginny recebeu flores, foi de seu irmão, Bill. Eram apenas flores colhidas nos fundos de casa, mas a deixaram sem palavras de tanta felicidade. Arthur e Molly lhe deram rosas cor-de-rosa quando deixou a infância. Michael deu-lhe um vaso de violetas em seu primeiro Valentines. Dean lhe mandou um buquê de flores do campo antes mesmo de sairem pela primeira vez.

Harry, lhe deu Lírios quando a pediu para voltar após a guerra; mais lírios quando fizeram um ano de namoro, e mais lírios ao pedi-la em noivado. Ginny achava aquilo perturbador, mas jamais falaria algo assim para Harry -- ele era seu príncipe encantado, perfeito, e não queria pensar no que ele poderia fazer de errado.

Mas a verdade não pode ficar escondida pra sempre, e certas coisas simplesmente não são para ser independente do quando sonhemos. E foi assim que Ginny descobriu-se recebendo Orquídeas de Draco. Lindas, delicadas, suaves... Mas muito pomposas, ela disse, preferia algo simples - como margaridas.

Draco não falava sobre sentimentos, não demonstrava muito, mas prestava atenção.

Quando completaram seis meses de namoro, ele a presenteou com um terreno.

Repleto de margaridas de todas as cores.

"Eu não sou simples" murmurou contra a orelha da ruiva.

E, com um sorriso besta, ela teve que concordar.


	45. XLV: Sempre o último a saber

**Sempre o ùltimo a saber**

"EXCLUSIVO: GINEVRA POTTER É VISTA SAINDO DE UM HOTEL TROUXA SEGUIDA POR NINGUÉM MENOS QUE DRACO MALFOY!"

Harry tinha estado de plantão a noite inteira, ninguém tivera oportunidade de tentar prepará-lo.

Definitivamente, existiam melhores maneiras de se descobrir corno.


	46. XLVI: Bad Morning

**Bad Morning**

"Qual o significado disso?"

Draco que até então estivera dormindo perfeitamente bem -- de volta a seu quarto na casa dos pais -- ficou meio espantado de ver sua mãe**e** seu pai de pé ao lado da cama. Ela estendia uma cópia do jornal em sua direção.

Os olhos de Draco correram rapidamente pela chamada, a introdução e foram direto para a foto que os mostrava saindo de portas diferentes.

"Erm..." ele descobriu que não tinha palavras, quase parecia ter novamente 12 anos. "Acho que o significado é que agora é público que Potter é um corno" respondeu, tentando manter toda dignidade possível.

Seu pai riu, imediatamente, dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas. Narcissa fez um ruido de irritação.

"Esse é o meu garoto" falou Lucius, virando as costas.

Draco balançou a cabeça - o orgulho de seu pai nunca o permitiria ficar agradecido por tudo que Potter fizera - e foi em direção ao banheiro. Ia ser um longo dia.

E ele nem sabia que um berrador de Astória acabara de chegar em seu quarto.


	47. XLVII: Vendo minha alma por um lead

**Vendo minha Alma por um Lead**

"EU VOU MATAR ESSA MULHER!"

Ginny parecia literalmente pegar fogo ao entrar na redação do Profeta Diário, indo direto até a baia que Rita Skeeter costumava ocupar. A jornalista continuou impassível, sorrindo por trás de seus óculos novos.

"Sim, querida?" falou com seu falso tom doce. "Posso te ajudar?"

Ginny apenas jogou a cópia do jornal na direção da mulher, cruzando os braços.

"Por que fez isso?" perguntou, entre dentes, fumegando.

"Oras, meu bem, você conhece o mundo jornalístico!" O sorriso da outra ficou ainda maior. "Ou você vai me dizer que não estava lá com ele? Eu já tinha ouvido rumores..."

"Nós somos _colegas_" respondeu a ruiva, irritada. "Não é ético!"

"Skeeter, o Chefe quer falar contigo" falou um estagiário, dividido entre interromper o confronto e as ordens recebidas.

"Que ética, querida?" perguntou a outra, quase gargalhando. "Nós estamos falando de jornalismo."

E com uma piscadela, a loira saiu em direção a sala do editor.


	48. XLVIII: Big Bang

**Big Bang**

O primeiro dia, era um dia qualquer. Não saberia precisar a data, o dia da semana, mal poderia definir o mês. Um dia, como qualquer outro -- nada de especial no tempo, nada de especial nas notícias. Nada de especial, aquele dia, nada que chamasse atenção do mundo.

Mas tinha sido o primeiro beijo, o primeiro toque... Tinha sido o começo.

E o resto do mundo não se auto-destruiu, ao contrário das previsões que poderiam ser feitas. Ele continuou, como se nada tivesse acontecido, nada tivesse mudado.

Mas para Draco e Ginny, parecia que um novo universo se abria.


	49. XLIX: Lady Murphy

**Lady Murphy**

A primeira conversa que tiveram -- sem trocarem insultos ou azarações -- foi em um chá na casa de uma ilustre senhora, da mais alta sociedade. Ginny não era de freqüentar esse tipo reunião, mas Andromeda pedira e ela sempre tentava ajudar a pobre senhora, afinal, seu marido tinha prometido que o faria -- e ela estava muito sozinha desde que Ted fora pra Hogwarts. Draco estava lá, e foi educado, e honesto.

Nunca poderia explicar exatamente como acabaram colados um no outro, os beijos ardentes e as roupas espalhadas, em um dos diversos quartos vazios da mansão, esquecidos do mundo, do ódio, da decência, da fidelidade.

Perdidos no que viria a ser o começo de um segredo público, eles não escutaram as sábias palavras da velha senhora:

"O que começa errado, vai errado até o final."


	50. L: Treze Passos para o Fim do Mundo

**Treze Passos Para o Fim do Mundo**

Um passo.

_ Não deveria olhar. Olhar seria um erro._

Dois passos.

_ Estaria bonita? Ele se arrependeria?_

Três passos.

_ Por que deixara ele ser convidado para o casamento? Que tolice!  
_  
Quatro passos.

_ Devia sorrir, noivas sorriam. Harry merecia ao menos aquilo._

Cinco passos.

_ Estaria ele zombando da grinalda, do véu, do branco?  
_  
Seis passos

_ Talvez nem se lembrasse mais, talvez não pensasse nela._

Sete passos.

_ O tempo parecia se alongar em uma eternidade de dúvidas.  
_  
Oito passos.

_ Sua mãe estava chorando, sem saber há quanto tempo já a tinha perdido.  
_  
Nove passos.

_ Já tinham passado dele agora, mas podia sentir o olhar a seguindo.  
_

Dez passos.

_ Não faltava muito. E, que bobagem, já tinha decidido há muito tempo.  
_  
Onze passos.

_ Podia ver o brilho nos olhos verdes, mas uma parte de si insistia que preferia que fossem cinzas.  
_  
Doze passos.

_ Hora de respirar fundo e encarar suas escolhas.  
_  
Treze passos.

* * *

Ginny deveria ter sabido que aquilo só poderia dar errado.

Nada deve começar no décimo terceiro passo.

Mas foi assim que sua vida como Ginevra Potter começou.

* * *

N/A: O Título usado não foi criado por mim, ele é de autoria da thirtytwoflavors, em uma fic _maravilhosa_ sobre o Peter. Merece ser lida, inclusive: fica a dica.


	51. LI: 6:66

**6:66**

Astória a notou quando ela estava no sexto ano. Era uma sexta-feira, dia seis. Cada uma das curvas de seu rosto e de seu corpo prediziam a completa perdição de um homem. Astória a odiou, claro: Ginevra Weasley era o própria cria do demônio, odiosa em cada detalhe de sua beleza imperfeita.

Seis anos, seis meses e seis dias depois daquela data, Draco lhe disse que o noivado dos dois estava acabado.

A partir daquele momento, ele era o homem de Ginny Weasley -- e para sempre seria.

Aquela criatura demoníaca!


	52. LII: Protons

**Protons**

Fora um quase um salto quântico, em um momento se odiavam, e no seguinte sabiam que não podiam viver sem o outro. Não houvera nenhum intervalo entre uma coisa e outra: a fronteira entre amor e ódio era realmente muito tênue.


	53. LIII: Noventa e Um Quilometros por Hora

**Noventa e Um Quilômetros por Hora**

"Casar com você foi um erro. Eu não te amo mais há tempos."

Começou com treze passos, terminou com treze palavras, após treze anos.

Esperou treze horas antes de encontrá-lo, treze segundos para dizer o que aconteceu.

Draco, por sua vez, era um homem de Setes:

"Claro que eu te aceito de volta."


	54. LIV: Something Old

**Something Old**

Ginny sabia muito bem o quanto Molly ficaria chocada com a notícia - talvez, apenas talvez, Arthur ficasse um pouco menos. Era uma manhã clara e sem nuvens, mas dentro de si parecia haver toda uma tempestade. Decidiu que o melhor plano de ação era conversar com seu pai primeiro, ele provavelmente poderia ajudar a controlar o temperamento de sua mãe.

A ruiva entrou em casa tentando não demonstrar a tensão, e chamou seu pai para dar uma volta no terreno. Foram andando entre as árvores e arbustos que faziam parte da Toca, até chegar ao campinho cercado onde costumavam treinar quadribol. Falavam de coisas inconsequentes, banalidades do dia a dia. Não sabia bem como soltar aquela bomba. Arthur sentou-se em um pequeno toco de árvore que fora mantido ali com aquele exato propósito. A cena parecia se repetir em infinitos detalhes diferentes na cabeça da jovem.

_Ginny tinha quatro anos, e Arthur a levara a primeira vez para andar de vassoura. O céu estava azul, como os olhos de Ron, que já conseguia voar sozinho um pouco, ao lado dos dois. Molly ficara furiosa ao descobrir -- sua menininha em vassouras? De jeito nenhum, era perigoso demais._

_Ginny tinha dez anos agora, e não se conformava com a partida do irmão. Nunca se sentira tão sozinha! Escondida o domingo inteiro em cima de uma árvore perto do campo, ficara observando o céu ser tingido de rosa, laranja, o azul clareando até se tornar dia - e depois, novamente, tons de rosa e laranja que iam transformando o céu de azul em roxo. Arthur a pegara no colo, dormindo, e a levara para casa. Na segunda-feira, contou a ela que sabiam onde ela estava o tempo inteiro, mas não deixou Molly ir atrapalhar._

_Ginny tinha quatorze anos e estava namorando pela primeira vez. Era no chão do campo, a noite, que respondia e mandava cartas para Michael, nos primeiros dias de férias. Seu pai aparecera, uma daquelas noites, para explicar para ela o quanto era perigoso sair assim naqueles tempos. E os dois voltaram juntos para casa -- dois dias depois, estavam em Grimmauld Place._

Ele sempre a entendera, mas agora parecia que era impossível que alguém entendesse. Deitou na grama, olhando para o céu -- não poderia encarar os olhos dele enquanto confessava.

"Estou namorando alguém" falou, a voz baixa e séria. "Alguém que eu realmente gosto, papai."

Sua visão periférica mostrou que ele escolhera esse momento para limpar seus óculos, e ela sabia que ele estava considerando o assunto.

"E quem é?" perguntou, não sem uma dose de humor em sua voz que ela não entendeu.

"Draco Malfoy".

O silêncio se instalou entre os dois, por tanto tempo, que a curiosidade venceu o temor e ela olhou para seu pai. Os olhos azuis de Arthur estavam cheios de lágrimas não derramadas, cheios de emoção.

"Fico feliz que você tenha confiado em mim pra contar", foi a única resposta que ele deu.

E, com um longo abraço e um beijo na testa, ele a levou de volta pra Toca.

Molly, provavelmente, seria mais complicada de convencer.


	55. LV: Something New

**Something New**

Eles tinham ido visitar Bill e Fleur aquele fim de semana. Victorie já estava crescendo para se tornar uma pequena menina e sua cunhada já esperava outra criança. Draco lhe chamou para passear em torno do Chalé das Conchas, e Ginny cedeu sabendo que, apesar de tudo, ele ainda não se sentia tão confortável assim com sua família. O loiro parecia nervoso e agitado, mas esse costumava ser seu comportamento quando passava muito tempo com os Weasley -- ela não podia culpá-lo (certamente a culpa era de Ron e George), mas não entendia porque ele continuava concordando em ir se não se sentia à vontade.

Os dois andaram por algum tempo pela propriedade, as primeiras flores da primavera começando a desabrochar e dando uma beleza quase irreal ao local. Realmente, um belo lugar para eles criarem seus filhos. Foram parar no topo de um dos penhascos próximos, encarando o oceano em seus diversos tons de azul-marinho e verde-esmeralda. Podiam ver o sol brilhando em algum ponto mais a frente, e tingindo as águas de um dourado leve, tão diferente das nuvens finas e cinzentas - como os olhos de Draco. O vento soprava, fazendo os cabelos ruivos voarem enquanto a moça observava a paisagem e ele soube que nunca tinha visto nada tão bonito, todas as cores e tons presentes na cena eram quase sufocantes.

Abriu mais os olhos, querendo gravar cada detalhe da cena. Respirou fundo, mantendo na memória cada cheiro -- maresia, pedras molhadas, grama, o perfume floral dos cabelos de Ginny. Beijou-a, sentindo todos os gostos, a tocou, explorando cada perfeição e imperfeição de sua pele. Deixou-se perder naqueles detalhes todos, maravilhosos, por muitos segundos, antes de se afastar e olhá-la diretamente nos olhos castanhos. A ruiva o observava com alguma curiosidade e algo mais -- não era paixão -- mas uma ternura que poderia destruir rochas e descongelar geleiras.

Ela o viu respirar fundo mais uma vez, os dedos soltando-a, e sentiu-se intrigada. Não entendia como ele podia se entregar tão completamente em um segundo, e no segundo seguinte se mostrar tão resguardado. Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos, sério, ainda a olhando.

"Eu não sei fazer discursos" ele disse, então pigarreou. "Não sei falar palavras de amor, essas coisas que mulheres querem nesses momentos."

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram, e por um instante, pareceu que o cinza se desfazia em tons de chumbo, amarelo, violeta e azul. Viu Draco engolir seco quieta, sem saber o que responder a tal declaração tão anti-climática.

"Mas eu sou um homem que sabe o que quer" falou, finalmente, tirando as mãos do bolso e lhe estendendo a mão direita, mas ela continuou a procurar em seu rosto sinais do que poderia querer dizer, do que sentia, e tudo continuava cuidadosamente escondido.

"Eu quero que você case comigo."

Draco não estava perguntando, porque admitir que aquilo era uma proposta era admitir que poderia ser negada. Os olhos da moça se arregalaram, finalmente desviando-se para a mão estendida em sua direção.

Havia um anel de ouro branco, com um único diamante no centro - um diamante negro, e no entanto não era: translúcido, tingindo todas as cores com seus tons escuros. Sequer poderia imaginar o valor daquilo, era raríssimo uma pedra daquelas. Todas essas coisas passaram em sua cabeça em frações de segundos - tinha que recusar, não poderia receber algo de tanto valor - e, ao mesmo tempo, não poderia dizer não a proposta de casamento.

Lágrimas de emoção toldaram seu olhar, enquanto via o homem esperando, ansioso, desconfortável.

"Eu quero me casar com você", respondeu.

Ele colocou o anel em seu anelar direito com toda a delicadeza, um sorriso raro em seus lábios -- sem qualquer barreira. Ela sorriu também, boba como uma menina, sem querer acreditar no que acontecia.

Ficaram muito tempo abraçados ali, sonhando juntos a respeito do futuro, apenas o mar azul e o céu cinzento como testemunhas.

E _aquilo_ era a jóia mais rara de todas.


	56. LVI: Something Borrowed

**Something Borrowed**

Ron e Hermione estavam longe ainda de se casarem – Hermione, claro, queria garantir que tinham tudo que precisavam antes de casar ("Não dá para contar com presentes de casamento, você sabe, ainda mais nessa situação"). Eles deram entrada no pagamento de uma casa média, muito simpática, próxima a região onde moravam o Sr. e a Sra. Granger, bastante urbana, mas com um pequeno jardim na frente que emprestava ao local uma simpatia instantânea.

E, não tendo como ajudar ativamente na cerimônia, os pais dela tinham lhe pedido para deixá-los cuidar da arrumação da casa. Isso levara os Weasley a ajudá-los, (em um mutirão, diria Draco) a pintar a casa à maneira trouxa. Nada de magia.

Arthur, claro, estava empolgadíssimo com a empreitada. Para ele, tudo isso era uma grande diversão. Harry parecia muito à vontade com os baldes e pinceis, mas não falara com ela nada além de um "oi" sem jeito.

E agora, _claro_ Hermione tinha dito que precisava de sua ajuda para pintar um dos cômodos onde, curiosamente, ninguém mais estava trabalhando. Aquela manobra obviamente não era muito sutil, mas sutileza nunca fora um ponto forte de Hermione.

"Então, que cor vamos pintar esse quarto?" perguntou, fingindo estar interessada apenas na decoração.

"Azul, eu acho" com um toque da varinha, Hermione transformou a tinta branca em um azul-Corvinal. Ginny riu, e ela falou quase como uma desculpa: "Combina com uma biblioteca."

Ainda sorrindo e sem dizer nada, a ruiva pegou o rolo e mergulhou no balde, antes de começar a passá-lo na parede. As duas trabalharam em silêncio por alguns minutos, cobrindo parte da primeira parede antes da morena começar a falar.

"Você anda muito arredia, Ginny." Continuavam trabalhando, sem olhar uma para outra. "Está agindo como se a gente estivesse contra você."

"Eu me pergunto por quê" ironizou, girando os olhos.

"Você está apaixonada pelo Malfoy, eu entendo."

Houve uma pausa, no qual as duas jovens olharam uma para outra antes de cair na gargalhada.

"Ok, eu não entendo. Eu _definitivamente_ não entendo. Mas posso aceitar."

As duas tornaram a se olhar, a ruiva surpresa e a morena corada, com os olhos firmes na amiga.

"Eu nem posso desconfiar de que loucura leva você a achá-lo atraente, ou interessante, mas eu não preciso entender porque isso acontece. Vai ver que você foi atacada por Zonzóbulos ou qualquer outra dessas coisas."

"Ei!" a ruiva fingiu estar ofendida com a piada, e balançou o rolo ameaçadoramente na direção da cunhada, que ficou toda respingada de tinta azul e olhando para a própria roupa suja como se jamais tivesse imaginado se sujar na vida. "Eu poderia dizer a mesma coisa sobre você ter passado a vida inteira interessada no bruto do Ron."

"Isso pode ser interessante" respondeu a morena, com um sorriso travesso, balançando o rolo em cima da cabeça da amiga, e a respingando com tinta. "Pode ser muito sexy, sabe?"

"EWWW" gritou Ginny, com uma careta. "Ewww, Hermione, é meu irmão!"

Ela voltou a lançar tinta na direção da outra jovem, a sujando mais, e as duas riram, esquecendo da parede e começando a tentar pintar uma a outra – uma cena jamais imaginada na história de vida de Hermione Jane Granger.

Depois de alguns segundos, a brincadeira morreu, as duas cobertas de pingos de tinta azul.

"O que eu quero dizer é" falou a morena, tomando fôlego. "Você pode contar com a gente mesmo assim."

E para tal afirmação, não poderiam existir agradecimentos.


	57. LVII:Something Blue

**Something Blue**

"No começo, eu simplesmente não sabia o que pensar a seu respeito."

Ginny virou-se, ficando ainda mais nervosa, embora segundos antes achasse absolutamente impossível tal coisa. Seu vestido fez um som deselegante ao arrastar no chão, e a mulher loira ergueu uma sobrancelha, ficando assustadoramente parecida com o filho.

"Desculpe, eu não devia ter me intrometido em seus últimos momentos" falou, então, olhando a ruiva detalhadamente. Os cabelos enfeitados por uma grinalda simples, florida; as ondas que ele fazia solto sobre seus ombros, o vestido branco com poucos detalhes, porém elegante, as unhas bem feitas, o anel de noivado sendo a única coisa escura em todo o conjunto.

"Tudo bem, eu..." a ruiva não sabia o que dizer, apesar de tudo, não tivera tanto contato com Narcissa, embora ela e Molly tivessem passado meses planejando a cerimônia, a festa – e, Ginny suspeitava, toda a vida dos dois – por meses seguidos. Não tinha medo da futura sogra, mas não tinha também a menor intimidade. "Não gosto tanto assim de ficar sozinha."

Mais uma vez, a resposta da mulher foi erguer a sobrancelha, antes de voltar a falar.

"Eu não sabia o que pensar a seu respeito. Draco sempre foi muito... criterioso, e nós sabemos que você é... diferente do que poderíamos esperar dele." Agora a jovem podia notar certo desconforto, ainda era um grande tabu falar sobre pureza de sangue, depois da guerra. "Mas depois de algum tempo, vi como você o fazia feliz." O silencio se estendeu por alguns segundos, antes dela continuar. "Meu filho tornou-se muito... melancólico depois de passar por... certas coisas. E com você, Ginevra, ele sorria novamente. A primeira vez que o vi sorrir para você, soube que deveria te aceitar – mais, te agradecer."

A ruiva corou violentamente sob a maquiagem, mas Narcissa não deu qualquer sinal de que tinha notado. "Você curou meu filho. Você fez dele alguém melhor, mais satisfeito, voltou a sentir prazer pela vida. E eu sequer saberia te agradecer, ainda que fosse boa com palavras – e nunca fui."

Os olhos da mulher pareciam estar por todo o quarto, menos no rosto da nora, que ainda a olhava sem saber como deveria reagir.

"Você tem um vestido novo, os sapatos que sua mãe fez para você casar desde que você era criança. Todas as suas cunhadas fizeram questão de lhe emprestar algo para alimentar sua sorte no casamento. Eu e Lucius teremos nosso presente, também, mais tarde, mas eu não sabia o que te dar... Até que eu soube."

A mulher mais velha andou até um determinado ponto do quarto, e pegou uma caixa em uma das gavetas, e quando voltou, tinha um raro sorriso no gosto.

"Todos pensam que nós Malfoys somos extravagantes, mas espero que esteja ao seu gosto."

Narcissa se complicou um pouco para abrir o fecho da caixa, e sorriu para o olhar curioso de Ginny.

"Algo Azul" respondeu, simplesmente.

O colar era delicado, e mais discreto do que poderia se esperar. O fio de ouro branco era fixo, não maleável, o pingente era circular, com diamantes incrustados em volta de uma pedra de um azul profundo cujo nome Ginny não conseguia identificar. Elegante, discreto, e azul.

"Posso?" perguntou a mulher, e entre a surpresa e a alegria por ser tão bem aceita pela sogra, Ginny apenas acenou.

"Case de Azul e tenha um amor para sempre" recitou a ruiva, baixinho, enquanto observava a peça sendo colocada em seu pescoço.

"É tudo que desejamos para você, querida" falou Narcissa, e sorriu.

Mais tarde naquele dia, vendo o sorriso no rosto de Draco e o brilho no olhar de Ginevra enquanto faziam seus votos, Narcissa soube que não tinha perdido um filho.

Ela tinha ganhado outro.


	58. LVIII: And a silver sixpence in her shoe

**And a silver sixpence in her shoe**

"Muitas pessoas acharam que eu seria completamente contra o relacionamento do meu filho com Ginevra – e certamente, elas não estavam erradas" Lucius fez uma pausa, deixando com que os risos que encheram o ar se perdessem. "Um homem não pode deixar de se perguntar _porque_ de todas as mulheres do mundo, seu filho vai escolher justamente a única filha de um velho desafeto." O loiro acenou com a cabeça para Arthur, que acenou de volta, educadamente.

"Me pareceu muita perseguição: onde eu poderia ter errado com esse garoto? Obviamente, a resposta é de conhecimento de todos. Os meus erros no passado deixaram Draco sozinho em uma posição delicada, e por mais que eu me arrependa enquanto participante dessa nova sociedade, enquanto pai presente e enquanto chefe de família, não posso me arrepender completamente em ver o efeito que isso teve em meu filho.

"Vivendo no que todos nós chamaríamos de um cenário de pesadelo, Draco aprendeu a ser seu próprio homem. Sozinho e sem orientação, ele precisou descobrir quem realmente era, e fico feliz que ele não apenas tenha sido capaz, mas que tenha se mostrado um homem infinitamente melhor do que eu fui nessa mesma idade.

"Mas apesar de todo o aprendizado, a Guerra que mancha nossa história recente fez de meu filho, também, uma pessoa infeliz. Por mais que eu e Narcissa tentássemos, não éramos capazes de curar nossas cicatrizes. Todos aqueles que lutaram as tem, claro, mas nos preocupávamos especialmente porque Draco sempre fora um menino sensível e dado a silêncios inexplicáveis. Perdoem-me se isso soa egoísta aos ouvidos de vocês, mas naturalmente, nos preocupávamos mais com nosso filho do que com as demais pessoas. Ele é, afinal, nossa maior fonte de alegria e orgulho.

"Ginevra foi capaz de compreendê-lo e curá-lo de uma forma que nenhum de nós foi capaz. A delicadeza e a força misturadas em sua presença me impressionaram, eu não a via desde que era uma garotinha. Ela foi o esteio e o pilar em torno do qual Draco pode se reconstruir, talvez por saber exatamente como é passar por isso – e nisso, também, não sou isento de culpa.

"Eu poderia oferecer aos dois todas as desculpas do mundo, todo meu arrependimento, por ter transformado a vida deles no que transformei, mas isso não mudaria o passado – e no fundo, prefiro que não mude, pois talvez sem meus erros, não tivessem encontrado a felicidade que encontraram um com o outro. A única desculpa que poderia oferecer é minha benção.

"E eles tem a minha benção, claro, e meus desejos mais sinceros de uma felicidade duradoura, uma união sincera e estável como eu tenho com Narcissa, como Arthur tem com Molly. Espero que conheçam todas as alegrias e delicias que o casamento pode trazer. Espero que mesmo quando estiverem separados em corpo, jamais o estejam de fato. Espero que a união de suas vidas seja também uma união de suas almas.

"Mas, mesmo assim, como pai, eu devo a essa nova família que nasceu hoje, diante de nossos olhos, um presente. E para vocês, de presente, eu lhe dou a propriedade do Lago Azul, para que vivam lá, por todas suas longas e felizes vidas. Passei minha infância no Lago Azul, de todas as nossas propriedades, essa tem um valor especial para nossa família, e agora que você, Ginevra, e você, Draco, são uma única família, é lá que eu lhes dou para morar.

Que vocês sejam tão felizes naquele lugar quanto eu fui nos dias de minha infância. E que vocês conheçam pelo resto da vida a paz que aquele lugar pode proporcionar. Aos noivos!"

E, erguendo a taça, Lucius saudou o casamento dos dois, acompanhado por todos os presentes, emocionados com o discurso.

Ele era, afinal de contas, um animal político.


	59. LIX: Pscicose

**Pscicose**

Havia horas em que eu entrava em desespero. Você estava tão perto, mas parecia que cada vez que minhas mãos te encostavam, você era apenas um corpo, sem o fogo que te fazia tão bela, tão intensa, tão desejável. E eu te queria, e você assentia, e eu te tocava, retas e curvas, lisos e ásperos, pele e pêlos e unhas. Eu te procurava com a boca, o corpo, os olhos. Eu te encontrava com minhas mãos, apalpando cada detalhe, tocando cada sarda com a ponta dos dedos, cada fio de cabelo, cada calo, cicatriz e marca.

Eu te beijava, e te puxava pra mim. Eu te procurava, te querendo tanto que parecia sufocar, como se suas mãos - tão finas, tão calejadas - estivessem apertando meu pescoço com toda força. Eu de explorava com unhas e dentes, segurava teu coração na palma da minha mão, indo cada vez mais fundo. Eu tinha sua voz entre meus dedos, eu tinha _você_, seu corpo, seus suspiros.

Mas eu queria mais, eu queria teu espírito, que parecia fugir do meu toque, que parecia afastar-me a tapas, e eu só conhecia uma maneira de capturá-lo.

E então suas mãos caíram inertes.


	60. LX: Entre o Amor e o Ódio

**Entre Amor e o Ódio**

Foram precisos meros treze segundos para cruzar aquela fina linha, entre amor e ódio. Os gritos e acusações tinham morrido, dando lugar a olhares firmes, a raiva tão pulsante que parecia ter vida própria, os afastando de forma tão intensa que não perceberam o quanto estavam perto.

O formigamento nos lábios, a tensão, os olhos nos olhos.

Treze segundos entre o último insulto e o primeiro beijo. Foi tudo que foi preciso.


	61. LXI: Handless

**Handless**

Você demorou muito tempo para perceber que Harry Potter nunca iria te ver, de verdade. Você não conseguia entende-lo, talvez nem quisesse entendê-lo, mas parte de si o queria por perto, e você se agarrava a esperança. E você não via que, mesmo te vendo, ele era cego para você.

Claro, ele queria saber sobre tudo que você fazia. Ele pensava em você, o tempo inteiro. Ele até conseguia te fazer imaginar que poderia, uma dia, estar perto. Mas no momento seguinte, ele novamente estava tão distante que você não sabia o que fazer.

Não era amor, ou paixão, mas uma determinação ferrenha. Aos onze anos você decidiu que faria parte da vida dele, e até quando tentava seguir com a sua, não deixava de sentir um pouco de esperança - de inveja - de alguma coisa. Por mais que ele te afastasse e te rejeitasse, você continuava pensando no quanto aquilo era injusto e no quanto ele deveria te dar uma chance.

Você não entendia como ele podia uma hora agir como se você fosse uma parte importante do mundo dele e na hora seguinte te esquecer por completo. Você via ele fazer isso com os outros também -- com igual surpresa e não entendia como alguém podia se submeter a tal mudança drástica o tempo inteiro. Você era bem mais firme, afinal, em suas decisões, afetos e desafetos -- ainda que do seu jeito.

Você esperava que ele te amasse, de alguma forma, mas talvez ele nem fosse mais humano o suficiente para isso. Você nunca entendeu, realmente, que Harry Potter não tinha mãos -- não como eu ou você entendemos mãos ou pensamos em mãos, ao menos. Harry não tinha mãos próprias, ou precisava delas, aqueles que o rodeavam eram suas mãos, sua forma de tocar o mundo, de sentir o mundo, de experimentar, de defender e de atacar.

Você queria ser uma pessoa, não uma mão.

Mas ele jamais saberia te dar isso, porque ele não sabia como. Estava fora do mundo dele, da realidade dele.

Demorou tanto para perceber que o problema não era _você_.

E só então você conseguiu notar _em mim_.

E quando nos tocamos pela primeira vez, deixamos de ser mãos.

Passamos a ser pessoas, inteiras, um com o outro.

Quem quer ser uma mão, afinal?


	62. LXII: Surpresa

**Surpresas**

Ginny Weasley acreditava em Destino. E o destino tinha deixado claro, em seu primeiro ano de escola, que Harry era o homem com quem ela deveria passar a vida. Seu _destino_ era tornar-se a próxima Sra. Potter.

... Só não contava com as peças que esse tal destino podia pregar, com olhos acinzentados e cabelos loiros fazendo seu coração acelerar.


	63. LXIII: Amortentia

**Amortentia**

Granger era uma tola. Ele jamais deixaria escapar o cheiro que sentia ao respirar a poção -- cera de polir vassouras e sobremesa eram até comuns, mas o perfume floral o deixara sem ar só de reconhece-lo.


	64. LXIV: Duas Tribos

**Duas Tribos**

"O que está acontecendo?"

Silêncio. Os olhos acinzentados desviaram-se, sem responder, fingindo que nem tinham ouvido a pergunta.

"Harry acha que você está aprontando algo."

Podia sentir a raiva do loiro com a declaração, as mãos fechadas, mas ele continuou não falando.

"Você nunca vai me contar, não é?"

Nada. Nenhuma reação.

Ginny pode apenas suspirar. Um suspiro de pesar, um suspiro de impaciência, de dúvida, de temor, de dor. Um suspiro, e dentro dele todas as emoções que ele lhe provocara nos últimos meses.

"Não dá mais para continuar assim, Draco. Acabou."

Ela virou as costas e foi embora, ainda sem o garoto responder.

E só quando ela já estava longe ele pode respirar - suspirar - e cruzar três vezes o portal, de volta a seu inferno particular.

Sem chances de salvação.


	65. LXV: Where I Come From

**UA**

**Where I Come From**

Nem um suspiro cortava o ar. O silêncio era esmagador, e quase como estar completamente fora do mundo real, palpável, são.

"Você tem certeza que consegue?"

A voz do loiro continha dúvidas, e ela olhou irritada, perdendo a concentração.

"É minha casa, é meu lar, é de onde eu _venho_. Eu consigo."

"Mas quando você saiu..."

"Nem um ai, nem um suspiro, Draco Malfoy!" ela alertou, sua voz cheia de ameaças.

Ela parou, de pé sobre a barca, em uma concentração que fazia a pele do rapaz eriçar-se de antecipação.

Seus braços levantaram de forma graciosa, e por um instante, ela pareceu ainda mais maravilhosa, ainda mais bela, ainda mais fantástica do que realmente era. Foi preciso todo seu treinamento militar para não soltar uma exclamação com tal milagre, enquanto ela falava algo incompreensível.

Lentamente, as brumas se dissiparam, revelando o pôr do sol na Ilha de Avalon, o Tor coroado por um brilho dourado, a beleza irreal do lugar.

E, com um suspiro de exaustão, Ginevra caiu desacordada em seus braços.


	66. LXVI: This Too Shall Pass

**This Too Shall Pass**

Cada coisa tem seu tempo. Tempo para ser e não ser, o momento de viver e morrer. A hora de amar e de odiar, de lutar e de curar, de repouso e de ação, de pensamento e de visão. Todas as coisas no mundo acontecem em seu tempo determinado, nem antes e nem depois, porque acontecem exatamente quando são precisas; seja para o bem ou para o mal, mergulhar na vida ou caminhar para a morte.

Harry sabia todas essas coisas muito bem, porque tinha vivido-as em sua vida, sentido-as em sua pele. Ele conhecia e entendia a forma como as coisas aconteciam, então não ficou surpreso ao chegar em casa na noite de Halloween, logo antes do baile da Primeira Queda, para ver Ginny com uma roupa comum e uma mala pronta à seus pés. Sentiu-se triste, sentiu a dor profunda, sentiu a frustração de não poder evitar.

Mas, realmente, não se sentiu surpreso. Ela deu dois passos para frente, apertando uma mão na outra, a boca entreaberta; e ele percebeu que nunca reparara em seus pequenos detalhes, a covinha no queixo, a linha de expressão em sua testa, as unhas irregulares e sem esmalte.

"Harry, olha, eu sinto muito, mas..."

As palavras foram rolando, mas ele não prestou a mínima atenção. Palavras eram desnecessárias, e muitas vezes só pioravam. Pensou em interrompê-la com um gesto, mas talvez ela precisasse falar. Apenas acenou com a cabeça, aceitando aquilo como aceitara tantas outras coisas antes.

"Só me diga uma coisa" falou, e a ruiva parou de seu caminho até a porta olhando para ele, visivelmente tensa. "Quem?"

Ela prendeu a respiração em surpresa, e seu rosto ficou corado -- não de forma violenta, apenas levemente, dando-lhe um ar saudável.

"Draco."

Harry acenou com um sorrisinho derrotado, e ela tinha um brilho no olhar que nunca vira antes. Os lábios levemente partidos, o vestido simples mas bonito, o cabelo meio bagunçado, e ela nunca fora tão linda quanto naquela despedida.

E então ela tinha ido embora, e ele estava sozinho. 

Como sempre.


	67. LXVII: Hipocrisia

**Hipocrisia**

"Você o ama?"

A voz de Draco era cortante, machucava de uma forma que as mãos nunca poderiam fazer.

"Draco, me deixe ir".

"Você ama o Potter, Ginevra?"

Ele continuava parado em sua frente, barrando a passagem.

"Essa não é a questão, Draco..."

"Como não é? Você o ama ou não?"

Ela suspirou, sem saber o que dizer, sem saber como responder, sem saber sequer qual seria a verdade. Aquele suspiro foi a gota d'água para ele, que deu dois passos para trás em uma fúria venenosa.

"Eu nunca devia ter confiado em cria de traidores do sangue."

E saiu, deixando-a sozinha, com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto em choque e mágoa que suspiro nenhum podia aliviar.


	68. LXVIII: Ordem de Grandeza

**Ordem de Grandeza**

Escondido dentro do armário, não ousava sequer suspirar. Não ser pego nú dentro de um armário por Potter certamente estava entre suas prioridades.


	69. LXIX: Nicotine

**Nicotine**

Quando todos seus bens foram bloqueados, só sobrou a Draco tornar-se estagiário de Rita Skeeter -- a única pessoa que acreditava em seu potencial para algo, ainda que fosse para criar fofoca. A irritação, a frustração e a raiva deram lugar a aceitação, com o tempo; mas não antes de deixá-lo viciado em uma pequena pausa, uma xícara de café (chá doía, lembrava as tardes na mansão com sua mãe e as amigas enquanto as crianças brincavam do lado de fora) e um cigarro na mão. Vendo o movimento.  
Alguns tempo depois, uma cabeça ruiva passou a acompanhá-lo. Weasley Potter demorou alguns anos para começar a fazer parte daquele vício, mas não lhe parecia estranho vê-la ali, com ar entediado e esperando que a nicotina lhe desse algo fora a monotonia de sua vida.  
... Subitamente, aquela voltou a ser a melhor parte do seu dia.


	70. LXX: Lithium

**Lithium**

Passei toda minha vida procurando sonhos, mas ela me mostrou cedo o suficiente que era feita de pesadelos com vozes aveludadas e palavras que eu queria ouvir mas que eram apenas mentiras. Ainda assim, eu me permiti te seguir, acreditando no sonho, que tornou-se um pesadelo amargo; como todos os outros.


	71. LXXI: There's no place like home

**UA**

**There's no place like home**

Todos os dias eram ligeiramente diferentes, mas ainda iguais. Levantar-se junto com o sol, o ritual de sua chegada. O mingau de aveia no refeitório, ouvindo o burburinho das outras sacerdotisas. Ensinar as noviças pela manhã, continuar seus próprios estudos à tarde. As celebrações e serviços a cada fase da lua. Abrir as brumas para um ou outro forasteiro que a Senhora de Avalon mandara chamar; a celebração dos ciclos da terra, imutáveis: Samhain, Yule, Imbolc, Ostara, Beltane, Litha, Lammas, Mabbon, Samhain. Sempre as mesmas coisas, que lhe faziam se sentir tão firme, e tão segura.

Mas então veio _ele_, e seus cabelos loiros, seus olhos debochados. E nada nunca mais foi o mesmo, e nada disso era o suficiente, nada jamais seria o suficiente para ela. Então fugiu, junto com ele, sabendo que nunca seria perdoada.

Só entre os braços de Draco que ela realmente entendeu o significado da palavra lar.


	72. LXXII: Wake Up

**Wake Up**

Eu desejei desesperadamente que tivesse sonhado; mas acordei e você tinha mesmo ido embora, voando mais alto do que eu poderia atingir.


	73. LXXIII: Por que

**Por que**

Talvez tenha acontecido porque eu não a via. Talvez eu já não a ouvisse. Talvez... Eu tivesse feito algo de errado. Mas eu acho, honestamente, que foi a rotina. Os dias longos e noites mais longas ainda sem as crianças, sempre tudo igual, sempre o silêncio entre nós dois. Minhas longas noites de ronda e trabalho, as viagens constantes dela pelo Profeta. Não tínhamos tempo um pro outro, ou tínhamos tempo demais sem nada a fazer.

Só não entendo porque ela resolveu quebrar a rotina em minha cama e com Malfoy.


	74. LXXIV: Six Words

**Seis Palavras**

A única verdade deles era mentira.


	75. LXXV: Quarenta e Dois

**Quarenta e Dois**

Romances começam com beijos, todos sabem. No entanto, Ginny preferia os abraços. O paraíso existia nos braços dele. Só com Draco estava realmente segura. A resposta para todas as perguntas. O lugar onde toda duvida desaparecia. Em amor e confiança perfeitos, eternamente.


	76. LXXVI: Todo Carnaval Tem Seu Fim

**Todo Carnaval Tem Seu Fim**

Passou noites em claro, pensando nas verdades que não falaria.

Fugiu.


	77. LXXVII: Hanging on quiet desperation

**Hanging on quite desperation**

Todos os sentimentos silenciosos, naqueles braços.


	78. LXXVIII: Second Thoughts

**Second Thoughts**

Bordou cada "H" desejando que fossem "Ds".


	79. LXXIX:Tradição

**Tradição**

Amá-la e honrá-la, até que a morte os separassem -- ainda que nunca fosse ser dele novamente.

(Ironicamente, Snape o acharia patético.)


	80. LXXX: Certo e Errado

**Certo e Errado**

Todo mundo achou absurdo, mas pareciam esquecer que certo e errado era relativo. Seria certo casar-se com um namorado de longa data, mas errado casar com alguém que amava como irmão. Era errado fugir sem dar notícia, mas certo casar-se com quem realmente amava.

Certo e Errado são relativos.

E o certo, para Ginny, era fugir com Draco e casar-se em segredo.

Afinal, sempre fora um tanto rebelde.


	81. LXXXI: The Way Things Are

**The Way Things Are**

Ele venceu Voldemort. Ela escolheu Draco.


	82. LXXXII: Antitrouxa

**Anti-trouxa**

Quando descobriu que Ginny e Draco tinham tido alguma espécie de "caso", ficou particularmente feliz que Ginny não desse a mínima para a TV que tinham em casa (e que ele assistia religiosamente todos os sábados, como quando era criança, antes do cancelamento e de Dudley enfiar o pé na TV de raiva). Afinal, parecia que noivas ruivas sumindo logo antes do casamento era a última tendência.

Preferia que ela não tivesse idéias demais.


	83. LXXXIII: A Última Gota

**A última gota**

Achou que se podia perdoá-lo por ser um comensal, por se deixar pressionar até levar o caos até a escola, poderia perdoá-lo por tudo. Todas as pequenas mentiras, e mesquinharias que falava tão frequentemente, e pelos namoros de fachada que arranjava, por tantas outras coisas.

Mas descobriu que não podia perdoá-lo por pedir Astória Greengrass em casamento.


	84. LXXXIV: Exit Wounds

**Exit Wounds**

"Aceito", ela disse. Agora estava acabado.


	85. LXXXV: Do You Want To

**Do You Want To**

Draco nunca fez nada de particularmente bom -- na verdade, sob o ponto de vista do lado vencedor, ele tinha sido mal. Ele tinha posto seus colegas em risco, tinha feito as escolhas erradas. Tinha sido salvo, várias vezes, sem se preocupar em retribuir a gentileza. Pensara apenas em si mesmo.

Draco Malfoy era egoísta, e embora achasse que o egoísmo era uma forma de se proteger, que a covardia era uma forma de sobreviver; percebia muito bem o que pensavam dele, e isso o afetava -- jamais teve um décimo da auto-confiança que atribuíam a ele.

Mesmo assim, um dia, quase por acaso, Ginevra Weasley cruzou o seu caminho. Não podia parar de pensar que tinha sido pena, ou seja lá o que fosse, a fez se interessar em fazê-lo sentir-se melhor. Não ser outra pessoa, mas aceitar quem era.

E resolveu que ele era interessante o suficiente para povoar sua vida, não apenas como conhecido, mas como um homem que ela desejava.

Apesar de todos sempre terem dito que ela e Potter estavam predestinados a ficarem juntos, ela quis ficar com ele.

Devia ser mais sortudo do que pensara.


	86. LXXXVI: Orgulho

**Orgulho**

Draco perdeu, por não saber perdoar.

Harry ganhou, perdoando sem sequer hesitar.


	87. LXXXVII: Toujours

**Toujours**

Não eram precisas chuvas de estrelas, ou papéis assinados, não para Draco e Ginny. Tudo que precisavam era dormir e acordar lado a lado.


	88. LXXXVIII: Poema

**Poema**

A primeira lembrança que tinha de Ginny era dela o desafiando na Floreios e Borrões. Mas era a respeito da _segunda_ que ele jamais deixava de falar, mesmo sabendo que ela ficaria irritada e partiria para tapas e gritos. Adorava a forma como o rosto dela ficava vermelho e cheio de vida toda vez que recitava "Seus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos." Ginny dava cor a uma Hogwarts sem vida.


	89. LXXXIX: Darlig Ulv Standen

**Dålig Ulv Stranden**

"Algum dia eu vou te ver novamente?"

Os olhos dele estavam escuros e tumultuados, Ginny sabia que ele estava lutando consigo mesmo para responder.

"Você sabe que não pode."

O silêncio, e o grito das gaivotas, o vento frio, o céu de chumbo. Toda a paisagem dizia "adeus".

"Então, isso muda tudo." ela fez um gesto na direção da jóia em seu anelar direito.

"Eu tenho alguns princípios, mesmo que você não acredite."

Draco sequer parecia ofendido quando falou. Não parecia magoado, ou triste, como se quase achasse graça de sua dor. Quase podia vê-lo sorrir.

A mão dele levantou, lentamente, tocando o rosto da ruiva de leve, uma carícia suave. Um adeus.

"E se essa é minha última chance de dizer"... A voz dele morreu, e ela olhou-o nos olhos, segurando as lágrimas. "Ginevra Weasley, eu..."

Mas então parou, balançou a cabeça, e aparatou sem mais uma palavra.

Ela estava sozinha, completamente sozinha na praia vazia e solitária. O vento cortava sua pele, e ela se forçava a não se arrepender.

Mas não, aquilo fora meses atrás. Agora estava de frente com Harry, a olhando com expectativa, e o celebrante já meio constrangido com sua demora.

"Aceito."

Mas ainda se perguntava o que ele iria dizer.


	90. XC: Regrets

**Regrets**

Lamentou toda a vida não ter escrito aquela carta de desculpas.


	91. XCI: Prioridades

**Prioridades**

Harry partiu, ela queria mais que lembranças. Mais que esperanças vãs. Ela queria ir embora. Não queria aquela solidão, aquele vazio, aquela impotência.

Draco conhecia muito bem todas as três coisas, ela descobriu um dia.

E, passo a passo, as memórias começaram a deixar de serem importantes.


	92. XCII: Infidelidade

**Infidelidade**

O coração, seguir. As promessas, esquecer.


	93. XCIII: Wind and Flames

**Wind and Flames**

Encurralada em uma esquina qualquer por um comensal foragido, Ginny pensou que sua mãe estava certa afinal -- ser auror não era para ela. Desarmada, machucada, e sem ter o que fazer, via a forma massiva de Rastaban aproximando-se dela.

"Eu não vou te matar" sussurrou, a voz fria e dura. Ela sequer pensou em sentir alívio. "Mas você não pode lembrar... De nada."

E com um movimento da varinha, ela foi vendo suas memórias se apagando, uma a uma, toda sua vida, ali.

Lucius escorregando o diário em seu livro. Draco com olheiras no seu quinto ano. Bellatrix rindo no hall das profecias. Fenrir pulando em cima de Bill. A primeira vez que beijara Harry.

_Não! Por favor..._

O baile de inverno. Um jogo de quadribol do Holyhead Harpies. Um gol perfeito. Draco tocando sua mão. O primeiro beijo. O fim. Os olhos dele quando a viram novamente com Harry.

_Deixe-me ir, deixe!_

Tom falando com ela, quando criança. Os olhos raivosos de Draco no Beco Diagonal. Fred, morto, no salão comunal. Percy e seu pai, gritando na Toca. Ron abraçado com uma aranha. A partida de Charlie para Hogwarts. Os beijos desesperados pouco antes do surgimento de Rastaban.

_NÃO!_  
"Eu te amo, Ginevra Weasley". A voz era fraca, sem personalidade. Ela lutou com todas as suas forças, mas ele era um especialista.

_Aquele traidor!_

Ginny foi achada muitas horas depois, por seu parceiro, Jones. Aposentada com honras pelo Ministério, naquela mesma semana, enquanto ainda estava em Saint Mungus. E logo voltou a ter uma vida relativamente normal, reaprendendo aos poucos o que esquecera, embora nunca tenham conseguido reverter o feitiço.

Nunca soube exatamente do que estava sentindo tanta falta.

(Draco jamais teria coragem de dizer)


	94. XCIV: Je Te Aime

**Je te aime**

Pelo incontrolável desejo, sem se culpar.


	95. XCV: Casablanca

**Casablanca**

Ele lhe dissera: "Nós sempre teremos Paris".

Ela não entendera, na verdade, ficara muito surpresa quando, anos depois, descobriu que aquilo na verdade era uma fala de um filme trouxa.

Não parecia com o Draco Malfoy que ela conhecia, ver filmes.

E, ao vê-lo, ela chorou; inconsolavelmente, ao perceber que ele previra tudo tão melhor que ela; que achava que tudo voltaria ao "normal".

Sempre teriam Paris. E apenas isso.


	96. XCVI: From Where I Stand

**From Where I Stand**

Nunca pensei em trair. Não que não tivesse oportunidades: tinha e muitas. Mas nunca me ocorreu fazê-lo, não era parte de quem eu era. Simplesmente não havia outra pessoa no mundo para mim, apenas Ginny.

... Talvez por isso tenha ficado tão surpreso.

Esqueci que Ginny e eu éramos pessoas diferentes.

Eu sequer me mexi enquanto ouvia os gemidos e sussurros dos dois - o que seria suficiente ruim, mas sempre tive algo de sádico.

O que me destruiu foram as palavras de amor, murmuradas tão silenciosamente, enquanto juravam que o outro dormia.

... Então perdi a cabeça. E Ginny. E a liberdade.


	97. XCVII: Nobre

**Nobre**

Ginny pensou muitas vezes que preferia não lembrar de Harry, e assim não sofrer, em seu sexto ano. Esquecer que ele existia.

Também percebeu, anos mais tarde, que se a tirassem dela todas as lembranças do curto tempo que esteve com Draco, sentiria-se eternamente como se algo faltasse.

Preferia morrer a esquecer daquilo.


	98. XCVIII: Red Sun

**UA**

**Red Sun**

Nunca esqueceria aquela experiência, o cabelo ruivo flamejante que a marcava como pertencendo a Casta dominadora do planeta, sua pele pálida com sardas acumuladas nas maçãs do rosto, seus olhos castanhos e profundos; incomuns naquele lugar, suas roupas cheias de saias e bordados e fitas e corseletes apertados, a pedra azul e brilhante contra sua pele.

A forma como ela brilhava naquela estranha realidade acinzentadas, vestida de vermelho-sangue e falando com uma segurança que ele jamais imaginou ao vê-la no mundo normal. Ginevra Weasley caminhou por entre imensas chamas azuis e o salvou, abraçando-o com força, colando os lábios nos seus com desespero, embora no mundo "real", jamais viesse a tocá-lo.

Ele a amou, desesperadamente, naquele momento. Com o conhecimento de que jamais poderia tocá-la, sob o risco de morrer, ainda que não fosse um _terrranan_.

Só tinha a memória daquele beijo para atormentá-lo e consolá-lo.


	99. XICI: Modus Operandis

**Modus Operandis**

Casar com Potter já era demais.


	100. C: Much Too Much

**Much Too Much**

Quase não conseguiu acreditar no que seus olhos viam, as orelhas extensiveis o fazendo ouvir cada palavra, apesar de estar a uma boa distância do inusitado casal dançando na pista. Um ano depois, Harry sempre achou que estaria tudo perfeito, e tudo estava realmente se encaminhando. Eram tantos pares de antigos inimigos reconciliados que ninguém notou particularmente em Draco Malfoy e Ginny Weasley,

Exceto ele. E a curiosidade sempre levara a melhor.

"É bonito, seu cordão."

Pode ver ela fechando os olhos, lutando contra lágrimas.

"Fred tinha comprado pra mim, para meus dezessete."

"Eu sei."

Os dois moviam-se e nem sempre Harry tinha uma boa visão, mas ficou clara a surpresa da mulher na voz.

"Você sabe?"

"Quando voltamos as aulas para concluir o ano, eu fui te perturbar e você disse... 'Me deixe em paz. Não tenho paciência para falar com filhotes de comensal!' e, voltou a falar com a Lovegood 'George acabou de me mandar o presente que Fred tinha escolhido pra mim'. Você tinha lágrimas nos olhos e estava sem gravata. Ela estava com a varinha atrás da orelha. Eu nunca antes tinha notado... Que você podia chorar também."

"Você lembra disso?"

"Eu lembro de tudo" ele respondeu, em um sussurro que demonstrava uma intimidade que as palavras anteriores tinham apenas vislumbrado.

E Harry soube que ele tinha perdido. De vez.


	101. CI: Question de peau

**Question de peau**

Brigavam o tempo todo, nunca se entendiam, pouco se gostavam.  
Mas quando as palavras davam lugar suspiros tremidos e gemidos silenciados, o encaixe era completo.


	102. CII: Alea Jacta Est

**Alea Jacta Est**

"Você não devia casar com ele"

A voz do loiro era rouca, e pouco mais de um sussuro, enquanto ela ajeitava o véu.

"Por que não?"

Ele suspirou, procurando explicações plausíveis, coerentes, que pudesse dar sem revelar demas.

"Porque ele é um idiota."

"Você é um idiota também."

"Mas você me ama."

Ela suspirou, olhando para o lado.

"Não é o suficiente."

Ginny começou a sair do quarto onde se arrumava, ele segurou seu pulso.

"Porque _eu_ te amo."

Estava dito. Agora só dependia dela.


	103. CIII: Where I Come From

_UA_

**Where I Come From**

Nem um suspiro cortava o ar. O silêncio era esmagador, e quase como estar completamente fora do mundo real, palpável, são.

"Você tem certeza que consegue?"

A voz do loiro continha dúvidas, e ela olhou irritada, perdendo a concentração.

"É minha casa, é meu lar, é de onde eu _venho_. Eu consigo."

"Mas quando você saiu..."

"Nem um ai, nem um suspiro, Draco Malfoy!" ela alertou, sua voz cheia de ameaças.

Ela parou, de pé sobre a barca, em uma concentração que fazia a pele do rapaz eriçar-se de antecipação.

Seus braços levantaram de forma graciosa, e por um instante, ela pareceu ainda mais maravilhosa, ainda mais bela, ainda mais fantástica do que realmente era. Foi preciso todo seu treinamento militar para não soltar uma exclamação com tal milagre, enquanto ela falava algo incompreensível.

Lentamente, as brumas se dissiparam, revelando o pôr do sol na Ilha de Avalon, o Tor coroado por um brilho dourado, a beleza irreal do lugar.

E, com um suspiro de exaustão, Ginevra caiu desacordada em seus braços.


	104. CIV: Pai de Primeira Viagem

**Pai de primeira viagem**

Não conseguia _acreditar_ que Astoria simplesmente o largara com Scorpius para ir ao Salão de beleza. Não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer com uma criança de quase dois anos, que mal falava e queria correr o tempo todo. Colocá-lo no colo não era uma opção: ele apenas se jogava no chão. Nunca antes tinha ficado sozinho com o filho e, honestamente, nunca pensara em ficar enquanto ele não tivesse tamanho o suficiente para se expressar.

Bastou um conhecido antigo o cumprimentar para a criança sair correndo e se perder no mar de pernas de adultos que ocupavam o Beco Diagonal naquela semana. Parecia que todo o mundo bruxo tinha ido fazer compras de natal - será que nunca tinham ouvido falar em entrega via coruja?

Achou-o um pouco depois, tentando enfiar o dedo gorducho no olho de um menino da mesma idade e inconfundível: cabelos pretos e bagunçados, olhos verde-esmeralda, e uma expressão pacífica que poderia muito bem ser a do pai, apesar de estar puxando os cabelos de Scorpius.

Correu e tirou-o do chão, quase derrubando o pequeno Potter no processo, apertando a criança de forma desesperada demais para notar a ruiva a sua frente em um primeiro momento. Ela ria, divertida da situação, sua barriga já proeminente com a aproximação do nascimento de mais um da ninhada.

"Seu filho estava puxando o cabelo do meu. Deveria dar modos a ele, Weasley."

"São crianças, Draco" respondeu, com um suspiro divertido. "Precisam de contato com outras crianças, sabia?"

"É por isso que você resolveu seguir o exemplo de seus pais e ter logo uma ninhada inteira?"

"Mesmo tendo dois, eu ainda não perdi nenhum por ai."

Os dois se encararam com raiva, por alguns segundos, antes dela se desfazer sozinha.

"Eu o achei, estava entrando no apotecário. Achei melhor trazê-lo pra cá, antes que enfiasse a mão em alguma coisa."

"Obrigado" a voz era relutante, e ele olhava para o outro lado, enquanto James tentava levantar Albus do chão.

"Não tem de que." O silêncio era pesado, constrangido. "Draco..."

"Não me chame de Draco. Não... Fale assim."

"Você não pode fingir..."

"... Eu posso e eu vou. E se fosse você, também o faria, porque duvido que eu marido fosse querer pensar no assunto."

Ela o olhou com mágoa e algo mais, que ele conhecia perfeitamente bem, mas relutava em aceitar.

"Certo. Cuide-se, Draco."

Ela virou, dando a mão para o menor, que dava a mão para o maior e começou a se afastar, antes de virar de dizer:

"Deixá-lo no chão e dar a mão para ele é uma opção melhor!"

Tentando não rir de si mesmo - e da situação - colocou o garoto no chão e pegou a mãozinha pequena na sua. Teria que agradecer a Weasley pela dica, nunca teria pensado nisso sozinho.

E, levando o garoto pela mão, voltou a andar fingindo que nada tinha acontecido.


	105. CV: Desafios

**RA** (porque matar o Fred é sacanagem e eu não quero.)

**Desafios**

"Você não entende!"

"O que eu não entendo? Você acha o que? Que os gêmeos vão pular de alegria e que o Ron vai querer ser padrinho?!"

"É diferente, Ginny!"

"Não tem _nada_ de diferente!"

"Não é tão fácil pra mim, ok?"

"Por isso você acha que eu devo simplesmente fugir com você e casar em Vegas? PeloamordeMerlin, Draco Malfoy!"

"Você sempre foi rebelde! Eu... Nunca fiz nada que não fosse o que meus pais aprovariam."

O silêncio pairou entre os dois, aquele último ano antes do horror completo era como um elefante rosa dentro da sala.

"Então vamos falar com eles primeiro" contemporizou a ruiva, toda a raiva se esvaindo. "Assim eles ao menos vão saber porque se você morrer dentro da Toca."

O loiro soltou um riso contrariado pelo nariz, mas acenou.

"Certo. Então prepare-se, Ginny. Essa noite você vai conhecer meus pais."


	106. CVI:Primeiras Impressões parte I

**Primeiras Impressões parte I**

Primeiro fora: "Deixe-o em paz"


	107. CVII:Primeiras Impressões parte II

**Primeiras Impressões parte II**

Primeira retaliação: "Está imitando uma chaleira?"


	108. CVIII:Primeiras Impressões parte III

**Primeiras Impressões parte III**

Primeiro duelo: "Você luta como menina!"


	109. CIX: Primeiras Impressões parte IV

**Primeiras Impressões parte IV**

Primeiro beijo: "Potter não sabe escolher"


	110. CX: Primeiras Impressões parte V

**Primeiras Impressões parte V**

Primeira briga: "Volte pra vaca da Pansy"


	111. CXI: Primeiras Impressões parte VI

**Primeiras Impressões parte VI**

Única reconciliação possível: "Case comigo, Ginevra."


	112. CXII: Primeiras Impressões parte VII

**Primeiras Impressões parte VII**

Primeiro filho: "Nem pense em estrelas!"


	113. CXIII:Primeiras Impressões parte VIII

**Primeiras Impressões parte VIII**

Primeira filha:"Lyra, e ponto final!"


	114. CXIV: Primeiras Impressões parte IX

**Primeiras Impressões parte IX**

Primeira seleção: "Grifinório, como a mãe!"


	115. CXV: Primeiras Impressões parte X

**Primeiras Impressões parte X**

Primeiro cabelo branco:"Você está mentindo!"

"Eu te amo mesmo grisalho, Draco Malfoy."


	116. CXVI: You're My Only Hope

**You're my only hope**

Uma coisa que Ginny nunca deixou de lembrar é que todo relacionamento termina. Alguns - como o dela com Dean, com Michael - em um rompimento. Outros - Harry era prova disso - em divórcio.

Com Draco, esperava alcançar a única opção restante: só termina com a morte


	117. CXVII: Novas Esperanças

**Novas Esperanças**

A primeira vez que Ginny concordou em passar dos beijos e ir para cama com Draco foi, no mínimo, surpreendente. Esperava que fosse frio, quase rude, como era em tudo que fazia, mas descobriu que ele se preocupava em acariciar e beijar cada ponto de seu corpo, quase como se a reverenciasse. Descobriu a suavidade de seus toques, de seus sussurros, de sua boca deslizando por seu pescoço e ao encontro da sua.

Era como se fosse outro homem, tanta delicadeza, tanta dedicação. Sabia, de alguma forma, que ali estava segura, que ali tinha valor, que ali não era um passaporte para algo; apenas ela mesma, Ginevra Weasley, uma garota como tantas outras, com altos e baixos, qualidades e defeitos, imperfeita. Draco a fazia sentir-se perfeita em cada imperfeição. E soube, também, que nunca antes sentira-se assim, tão cuidada.

Nem mesmo por Harry - que dizia amá-la; nem mesmo por Harry - que dizia que queria se casar; nem mesmo por Harry - que a adorava como imagem e não por quem realmente era.

Teve certeza que jamais aceitaria menos que isso novamente.

E nunca mais aceitou, de fato.


	118. CXVIII: Realidade

[b]Nome do autor:[/b]Diana Prallon

[b]Título:[/b] Realidade

[b]Capa:[/b]

[b]Ship:[/b] DG

[b]Gênero:[/b] Romance

[b]Classificação:[/b] T

[b]Status:[/b] Completa

[b]Formato:[/b] Drabble

[b]Observação:[/b] Item: Saudade

[b]Link para a fic se ela já estiver publicada:[/b]

Realidade

De todas as coisas, o que mais sentia falta era da forma como ele se aproximava ao chegar a casa deles – os sapatos retirados na porta, os passos quase sem som, aproximando-se de onde ela lutava contra as receitas mais simples, e beijava sua nuca, de leve, à guisa de oi. Naqueles momentos, tudo se dissolvia, e parecia que o mundo era perfeito enquanto estavam juntos.

Mas era apenas o poder quase inacreditável dos lábios de Draco em sua pele, e a única coisa que ele não poderia desfazer era que ainda eram uma Weasley e um Malfoy.


End file.
